


First Thanksgiving Away From Home

by Selori



Series: Someone Today [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Phil Coulson, Loneliness, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Thanksgiving, dad clint, dances blithely around canon from Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Thor2 IronMan3 and Cap2, de-aged Phil, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selori/pseuds/Selori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD was never perfect, and never exactly home-like. Still...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thanksgiving Away From Home

It was a no-school day, so Phil slept in. Clint still hadn't gotten used to the idea of jack-hammering a four-year-old out of bed, so he let him sleep, making a vacation-from-school-stress day for both of them. 

While Phil finished up his extra sleep, Clint ran through a regular morning workout, finishing up by flicking on the coffee maker on his way up to the shower. 

Phil rattled around the house at loose ends, looking for something interesting on TV and being stymied by soaps at every turn. The house seemed emptier --quieter -- than was normal for a regular day off school. 

"Not much of a Thanksgiving, huh, sir?"

Coulson shrugged, flipping through the books in the living room as he looked for something to read. "Wouldn't have been too much different if we'd been stuck in HQ," he said. "Or in a safe house on mission."

Clint forbore from pointing out that even on mission, but especially at HQ, they would have been surrounded by friends. They might not be family, but they at least had a frame of reference for the lives SHIELD agents led. 

Clint wandered around the house for a few more hours until he stopped Coulson on one of his aimless laps around the downstairs. 

"So, sir," he said.  "Out to Chinese for dinner?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, Thanksgiving was a bit somber for us this year (family with cancer, etc.). This was the result.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [ Selori](http://selori.tumblr.com).


End file.
